This invention relates to a signal conditioning circuit and more particularly to a circuit to provide an anticipation effect that differs between whether the signal applied to its input is increasing or decreasing in magnitude.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,596 discloses a dissolved gas sensor useful in producing an electrical output signal that varies in accordance with the concentration of the dissolved gas. In utilizing the dissolved gas sensor of U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,596 for measurement and control, it has been noted that the output from one form of the sensor or probe is slow in responding to changes in the concentration of the dissolved gas. It has also been noted that when the sensor is removed from a solution with a low dissolved gas concentration and placed in a solution having high dissolved gas concentration, the output from the sensor responds relatively rapidly whereas when the sensor is removed from a solution of high dissolved gas concentration and placed in a solution having low dissolved gas concentration, the response of the output of the sensor is relatively slow. Additionally, the rate of response of the output of the sensor to changes in the concentration of dissolved gas may be relatively fast when it is moved between solutions with small differences in the concentration of dissolved gas, while for large changes the response time is disproportionately larger.